


A Pirate's Life

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook's thoughts on the pirate's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Captain Hook  
> Date Written: 30 March 2014  
> Word Count: 139  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Hook's thoughts on the pirate's life.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I didn't want to like Hook, still don't, because of the sexist, smarmy attitude. Except there are moments where you can see that's clearly a façade and he's not all he seems to be. Those are the moments I like to explore.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

It wasn't ever  
Supposed to be like it is.  
Thanks to Neverland,  
I lost my only brother  
And all my parents' respect.

Losing my brother  
Skewed my sense of right and wrong.  
I still had honor.  
I couldn't allow the ships  
To use that magic for war.

Leaving the Navy,  
Returning to Neverland,  
Changed me completely.  
Killian Jones died that day,  
Replaced by one Captain Hook.

Sometimes I wonder  
Where life would have taken me  
If my brother lived.  
If he's survived the dreamshade,  
What would we be doing now?

I wouldn't be here,  
I wouldn't be this pirate.  
I'd have family,  
A wife, at least two children:  
A reason to come back home.

Alas, that's not so.  
I am but a pirate now,  
Alone with my thoughts,  
my crew, and my hearty ship.  
They alone must suffice me.


End file.
